¿Y cuando yo no esté?
by Euni-chan
Summary: Severus se pregunta qué pasará cuando él se vaya de este mundo y Hermione, quien salvó su vida en más de una forma, se vuelva a enamorar. No es tonto sabe que algo asì puede pasar, después de todo él le dobla la edad.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo este Fic y su trama son de mi invención.

—

* * *

**"¿Y cuando yo no esté?"**

.—

* * *

La miraba mientras dormía en el plácido y dulce sueño que sigue después de la satisfacción carnal de las pieles que se tocan y se hacen una.

Severus Snape jamás pensó en encontrarse así de ligado a una persona como lo estaba ahora con su ex alumna Hermione Granger. Ella, la antigua sabelotodo insufrible lo había salvado, y no solo de una muerte segura en la Casa de los Gritos hace unos cuatros años durante la Batalla Final contra Lord Voldemort, no, ella hizo más que eso: lo salvó de sí mismo, de su soledad y de la amargura de no saber por quien vivir.

Ella, con su paciencia y su inteligencia lograron que sus heridas de aquel viejo amor no correspondido se curaran; gracias a ella podía decir sin rencor ni despecho que Lily Evans no valía que él sufriese tanto después de purgar su "pecado".

¿Para qué mentir? La quería, quizá más de lo que amó a Lily. La diferencia era que lo de Evans fue solo una ilusión del ideal de una mujer que jamás correspondió a su amor y Hermione era real y lo quería; ella de verdad lo quería a pesar de la diferencia de edad, de sus comentarios irónicos hacia sus amigos, de su cinismo y su falta de demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Pero justo ahora que contemplaba su piel de porcelana, tersa a sus veintipocos años fue consciente de una realidad irrefutable: él le llevaba veinte años. Mientras ella se hacía cada vez más hermosa, él se marchitaba un poco más.

— ¿Y que pasará cuando yo me vaya?- murmuró contra los rizos castaños de su compañera- ¿Quién será mi relevo, Hermione?- ella abrió poco a poco sus ojos marrones y enfocó la vista en su antiguo profesor, la habían despertados unos murmullos.

— ¿Qué pasa Severus?- y luego de un par de segundos de mirar el cetrino rostro de su amante supo que algo no estaba del todo bien. Eran esos pequeños detalles que daba la convivencia lo que la hacían reconocer –o intuir- los sentimientos de Severus- ¿Qué va mal?

— Nada va mal, Granger.

— ¿Nada, eh?- le sonrió ella irónica- Solo me llamas Granger cuando algo pasa.

— Es solo que pensaba en que pasara cuando yo no este.

— ¿Cómo así?- comentó ella incorporándose en la cama y tapándose el pecho con la sabana.

— Yo tengo el doble de tu edad Hermione, y no tengo miedo de enfrentar la verdad de este futuro. Yo moriré antes que tú…

— No digas eso.- le interrumpió ella.

— Es que es la verdad. –la miró a los ojos- Solo te pido que no vistas de luto por mí, se que nunca te ha gustado vestir ese color...- ella le dio un golpe en el hombre.

— Que tonterías dices.

— ¿Quién te velará el sueño y besará tu pelo?-le dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello.- ¿Con quién vas a caminar por ahí, y harás, a regañadientes, que tome tu mano en público bajo la mirada de los chismosos?

— Pues, tu y yo no nos vamos a separar en unos cincuenta años, ¿me oíste?-le dijo ella.- ¿Sabes? Aun no pensaba decírtelo, tenía miedo ya que llevamos solo un par de años juntos, pero bueno…

— Habla, Granger, ¿Qué pasa?- ella frunció el ceño al escuchar que volvía a llamarla por su apellido.

— Que si un día me ven de la mano con otro hombre, va a ser un hombre que se parezca a ti.

La mente privilegiada de Severus echó a andar los engranajes y dio con la respuesta: _Un hijo. _

— Si me dejas, si ya no estás, él estará conmigo- le dijo ella echándole los brazos al cuello y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Severus sin decir nada, le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió enterrando su aguileña nariz en el alborotado cabello castaño de la bruja mas asombrosa que jamás conoció. Ya jamás tendría que preguntarse qué pasaría cuando él no estuviese en su vida, siempre estaría.

**Fin.**

¡Gracias por leer!

Con amor,

_Euni._


End file.
